Talk:Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique
Full name Isn't the full name Hiraishin Goshun Mawashi no Jutsu? Seelentau 愛議 16:25, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Whoever moved it argued that Hiraishin is being used as in a similar manner to Ninpo in this case. Personally was waiting on you to give us a bit more insight there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:28, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh... uhm, I don't know... the Kanji for Hiraishin are written with spaces between each Kanji, while the name for this technique is written without spaces. If it was one name, it wouldn't be written that way, because you read from right to left. That's why I don't think they're connected, I think this is a technique on its own. Seelentau 愛議 17:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::So the name could have been Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, I don't think so, because reading from right to left, you read "MIRT" at first and then "FTG", which makes no sense. Seelentau 愛議 17:32, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ok...so is the flying thunder god part of the name or not? and if not why is it even written there?--J spencer93 (talk) 17:47, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think that it is, simply because it's said after Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique. Seelentau 愛議 18:08, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ya see your point....mutually instantaneous revolving technique flying thunder god technique sounds pretty odd to say the least. so why did they put flying thunder god technique there? just to show it was used too?--J spencer93 (talk) 08:18, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :I thought that maybe Tobirama's FTGT is called MIRT, but that is most likely wrong. I don't know what to do with this chapter, it's full of weirdness, wording and drawing wise. Maybe it would be the best to leave things as they are, waiting for a better explanation to come. Seelentau 愛議 13:41, August 4, 2013 (UTC) The main part of the technique's name itself was written left to right, for me it's clear that there is the FTG before. Or are we going to drop the FTG part from Tobirama's slash technique as well? Omnibender - Talk - 22:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Not for dropping it from the Slash but it strikes me as odd that it goes Instantaneous.... and then Flying Thunder God. By the way, Tobirama has no creativity in naming his techniques.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:14, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Well Minato is worse in that regard. In comparison, Tobirama sounds like a genius. GZulu (talk) 17:02, September 17, 2013 (UTC) viz name I wasn't even aware viz had gotten this far in the manga yet. wow.--J spencer93 (talk) 05:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Two jutsu I looked into this technique again and I think that we got it wrong. You see, a few pages earlier Tobirama says that they should use the Hiraishin Mawashi. When they do that, the Hi Rai Shin is above Minato's marking, while the Goshun Mawashi no Jutsu is above Tobirama's marking. I think that Hiraishin Mawashi is the combination of Minato's Hiraishin and Tobirama's Goshun Mawashi and GM is Tobirama's version of Minato's Hiraishin (or the other way around). Seelentau 愛議 12:22, February 7, 2014 (UTC) On the other hand, the translation of the technique's name is pretty clear... What do we do with this, guys? Seelentau 愛議 13:04, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't get it, I remember this technique confusing me and it still does, try to clarify more in detail please :P --Elveonora (talk) 14:45, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :We've been given to terms: Hiraishin Mawashi and Goshun Mawashi. What is what? Seelentau 愛議 15:56, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::As far as I understood this jutsu, and if it were up solely to me, I'd add the FTG in the front, but I still see this entire thing as we currently list it. It doesn't quite make sense for the "mutual" part to refer to something that one FTG user can do alone, since both marked one another for the technique to work. I think that the HM merely refers to the jump that is made when one uses FTG. Omnibender - Talk - 16:03, February 7, 2014 (UTC)